UnNCIS
by TeamTNG
Summary: AU. Baltimore PD, NCIS, the Jeffersonian Institute, and the FBI team up to take down a dangerous terrorist alliance. But there's a twist. Gibbs never married Shannon, Abby and Ducky work at the Jeffersonian Institute, Tony never left Baltimore, and Kate was fired from the Secret Service. Sorry I had to delete and restart.
1. Chapter 1

UnNCIS: Chapter 1

A/N: This is my new AU fic, UnNCIS. It is sort of my interpretation of what would of happened if:

• Gibbs never married Shannon

• Abby and Ducky were at the Jeffersonian Institute(Bones) instead of NCIS

• Tony never left Baltimore

And

• Kate was fired from the Secret Service

This story incorporates different characters from other shows and some may be a little ooc. I will post the first three today and I will try to update every week.

I hope you enjoy my new story UnNCIS.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, Rizzoli and Isles, of any other shows/characters I have used.

UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS

Baltimore, Maryland

BPD Precinct

Saturday

1139

Detective Tony DiNozzo exited the court room, where his former partner, Jimmy Palmer, was just found guilty of of murdering a woman and her unborn fetus.

Almost immediately after stepping out of the court room, Tony loosened the tie on his collar. It's not exactly easy sitting through a trial when your partner keeps giving you dirty stares.

It's as if Jimmy was saying 'if I get out of here you're next.'

But Tony had other things to worry about, like the fact that he's getting a new partner today. 'Perfect timing' he thought to himself.

A few weeks ago, he never would of expected that his kind-hearted, generous partner would ever commit such an act. But its always the nice ones that fool you.

'This next one is ex-Secret Service, should be interesting.' He thought.

Once Tony reached the parking lot, he jumped into his unmarked car, and sped to BPD.

'After work I'm getting a drink. Or three.' He promised himself.

UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS

Kate Todd walked through the doors of the Baltimore police precinct. She was greeted by Captain Kenneth Hill, who who led her up to the homicide floor.

He didn't say much, just the standard 'welcome, here's you weapon and badge. Good luck' He showed her the way to her desk and disappeared.

'Not the friendly social type I see.'

Kate sat down at her rickety desk, and put her weapon and badge in the drawer. She noticed a flickering yellow ceiling light above her head.

The other detectives in the room were staring at her awkwardly.

"Talk about a body double." One man said.

"Yeah, she looks just like her." She heard a another man say.

Kate decided to ignore these comments and just waited for her partner to arrive.

A few minutes later, a tall man wearing a grey suit walked into the room. Most of the detectives in the room were glaring at him, as if he just killed a puppy.

'Wonder what thats all about.'

The man walked straight toward the desk Kate was sitting at.

"Hey, i'm Tony DiNozzo." He held out his hand, and smiled.

She stood up, he was about 8 inches taller than her. "Kate Todd." She replied as she shook his hand

Tony's hand lingered a little longer than it should have. He noticed that Kate was slightly blushing and immediately pulled away.

"You must be my new partner." He said.

"Well i'm certainly not here to fix this light." She said playfully. Tony let out a little laugh.

A cop came over to Tony's desk holding two coffee cups.

"Hey Tony heard you had a tough trial today here ya go." The cop said handing over one cup.

"Umm...Thanks Al." Tony reached out to accept the cup, but he spilled it on Tony's suit jacket before he had a chance to.

The man walked away with a snicker.

"Should of known." Tony said. He picked up the cup and slammed it into the trashcan. Then he took off his soiled suit jacket.

"Come with me Kate." Tony said as he walked toward the door. "And bring all your stuff."

Kate grabbed her items and hurried after Tony.

Tony led them in to the elevator. He pressed the lowest button on the panel, which said Autopsy/Basement.

"Why are we going to the basement?" Kate asked.

"Everyone in that room hates us."

Kate opened her mouth to ask about the 'us', but the ding of the elevator stopped her. Tony led her past the autopsy room, and the crime lab. They stopped at a door that had the word storage on it. There was a keypad above the door handle. Tony entered a five-digit code before grabbing the handle and opening the door.

"This is where we work." Tony stated.

"Wow" Kate muttered out.

The room had two pairs of sleek black wooden desks, with matching red chairs, in the middle side by side. Each desk had a computer monitor. Adjacent to the desks was a huge monitor/digital murder board, that still had clues from the last case on it. Other smaller monitors in 'sleep' mode were on the opposite wall. Pictures of victims and their matching murderers filled the last wall. All of them had a big red 'X' symbolizing the closing of the case. The carpet was a dull red, the walls were grey and the lights were dimmed.

Tony led her to the vacant desk and patted the smooth surface. "This will be your desk."

Kate noticed the trashcan next to her had a name plate with 'JIMMY PALMER' on it and picked it up.

"This must be your old partner." She concluded.

He took the plate out of her hand and set it back in the trash "Yea...thats a story for another time." Tony said a little glum. He perked up. "Anyway. What do you think of our murder room?" He asked Kate

"I love it. It's way better than upstairs. But a little dark."

"Well i'm part vampire, I thrive in the dark."

Kate chuckled. "I find that very hard to believe."

Tony smiled. Her laugh was music to his ears.

"Well, it sorta helps us focus."

"How did you fund this?" She asked him.

"Our medical examiner's mother is a friend to the station. She paid for the renovation of this old storage room." Tony explained. Kate raised an eyebrow. "Okay we may have told a sob story or two." He confessed.

"Confession is good for the soul Tony." She joked.

"Yea, remind me to call my priest." He quipped.

She smiled.

A few seconds later, the door opened. There was a tall man and woman who entered. They both stared at Kate in shock. The woman had raven hair with a bunch of messy curls. She was wearing a black pantsuit and holding a coffee. The man was strikingly handsome with his chiseled features, brown hair, and was wearing a black suit.

"Mornin' guys." Tony greeted the others. "We have a new detective, Kate Todd."

"Hello, I'm am detective Brad Pitt, not the actor." The man said. He stuck out his hand for Kate to shake, which she accepted. "And you look exactly like someone we know."

"Great we have another Maura." The woman said. "I'm detective Jane Rizzoli. Welcome to the Underground League of Under Appreciated Super Cops." She joked. Jane looked at Tony's shirt. "Looks like Al got ya again."

Kate look at Brad and mouthed 'again.'

He held up three fingers.

'Wow' she thought.

"This must be a record DiNozzo" Jane teased.

Tony'y ears started to turn red in embarrassment. Kate found it adorable.

"Okay back to any other topic." Tony said trying to change the topic of conversation.

"Kate you look exactly like our M.E." Brad started.

"You could be twins, with different hair colors." Jane said.

"Good morning detectives."

The group turned to face the door where their M.E. was standing.

"Speak of the devil." Tony muttered. "Kate this is our M.E. Dr. Maura Isles."

Kate was completely in awe. Although Maura is blonde, she looked exactly like her.

UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Reviews are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

UnNCIS: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, Rizzoli and Isles, or any other shows/characters I have used.

"So, the three of you put away the former captain of the homicide unit?"

Kate asked.

They were all standing around the desks in the middle of the room.

"Yep." Rizzoli answered.

"Well I don't quite understand why everyone is still so upset about it."

"Jim was a very kind gentleman. Good outgoing personality, at least on the outside it seemed that way. Everybody loved him." Brad explained. "But what they hate is when cops put away cops. Even if they're dirty. And the icing on the cake is..."

"The man had cancer." Tony finished. "When we discovered that he was the killer of his own wife and oldest daughter, the whole department tried to get us to plead involuntary manslaughter. They tried to say that he was under the influence of his 'cancer drugs'."

Jane hung her head. "But they didn't know how the man was when he got home at night. The man was a heavy drinker. He would go home drunk and beat his children. The youngest daughter spilled everything."

"Even when we told them this, they refused to believe." Brad explained.

"This happened over a year ago. I don't understand." Kate said puzzled.

"You'd be surprised at how long a cop could hold a grudge." Jane said.

"So, how did you convince the captain to let you renovate the storage room?" Kate asked.

"Well, Captain Hill reviewed all of the detective files so he could learn our strengths and weaknesses. So we played that to our advantage." Tony started.

"Oh please." Jane interrupted "Tony made up some sob story about how the 'work environment was toxic.' And asked if our team could move into the old storage room."

"It took some convincing by Tony's old partner but the captain eventually agreed." Brad said.

'I wonder why they never mention Jimmy Palmer by name.' Kate thought.

"And with the help of my adoptive mothers funding, we where able to redecorate." Maura finished.

Kate turned to face Maura. "So...how did you get all wrapped up in this?"

"Oh please no one could hate Maura." Tony said in disbelief.

"That is not true. I have my own share of haters." She used her fingers to emphasize 'haters.'

Kate turned to Tony and smiled which he returned. "Are the other cops jealous that you have better equipment?" She asked playfully.

"They may have mentioned something once or twice." He answered with fake modesty.

A quick alarm sounded and everyone turned toward the main monitor. A video of a bullet piercing their captains brain from outside the window was playing. The captain collapsed on the floor blood draining from his head.

"Oh no its Captain Hill." Brad said saddened.

Everyone rushed out the door and into the elevator.

"What was that video?" Kate asked confused.

"We have a monitor outside the window in the captains office. When it detects a object outside the window, it directs the camera feed from the one in his office to our monitor." Tony explained to his partner.

The elevator dinged. The five piled off and headed straight to the captains office, ignoring all the dirty and confused stares.

"What they have no respect for privacy now." Kate heard one of the cops say.

She turned around and glared at the men. "For your information, your captain was just killed by a sniper."

She walked into the office and straight toward the window. There was a bullet sized hole in the window. 'I was right sniper.' Then she walked to the body and bent down next to Maura. She stared into the green eyes on the man whom she just met an hour ago.

"Jane can you call the crime lab and tell them to bring up a team and a gurney?" Maura asked Jane.

"Sure thing." Jane answered as she took out her phone.

"I want to get started on this autopsy as soon as possible." Maura gently closed the eyes of her deceased captain.

One of the angry cops walked into the office. "What makes you think that you should get the lead on this case?! He's our captain too."

Brad addressed him calmly. "Because of what happened last time the captain was involved, Detective Russell."

UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS

1638

In the autopsy room, Maura completed the examination of the internal organs in the chest cavity and was closing up the Y incision. It was out of protocol, everyone knew what had really killed Captain Kenneth Hill. Next, Maura made an incision around the face and peeled back the skin and muscle.

"Whoa." Kate said as she walked into the autopsy room.

"Hello Kate, what brings you in here?" Maura asked sweetly.

"Its just...," She adverted her eyes from the table. "Its been awhile...since i've seen an autopsy." She gagged.

"Pretty boring in the storage room huh?"

"We have nothing, but a blurry photo of the sniper. That's it! No suspects, little evidence. We've been sorting through terrorist files for the last two hours." Kate vented.

"You hate being out of control." Maura observed.

"Back before the secret service, every case was like a puzzle. We had a few pieces, we connected them and put a killer behind bars. Now we only have two pieces and they both have straight edges. Almost impossible to connect."

'I wonder why she hasn't mentioned the Secret Service before.' Maura thought

"Don't give up yet. We still don't know the mystery imbedded in this brain." Maura reassured. She turned on her bone saw and began to cut the skull around the bullet hole.

"I guess I forgot how stressful the detective job is."

Maura turned off the saw and pulled the piece of skull away from the brain.

"Why didn't you mention that you were in the Secret Service?" Maura asked Kate.

"It's something I rather not talk about." Kate answered softly.

Maura picked up a pair of tweezers and pulled the bullet out from the wound.

"Well if you ever need to talk, you can always come to me. Or Jane. Or any one of us. You're part of this team now and we treat each other like family." Kate nodded.

As Maura examined the bullet she found some unusual markings. She took a picture with the camera and loaded it onto the computer monitor. After magnifying the picture she saw

'ברית טרור' carved into the bullet followed by a 'P' and 'H'.

Kate observed the picture. "It's hebrew." She told to Maura.

"Yes it is. And I believe it translates to...'Terror'..'.Alliance'."

"That can't be good. I'll go get the others."

Jane followed by Brad, Tony and Kate entered a few minutes later.

"Whatcha got Maura?" Jane asked.

"We found some strange markings on the bullet. There were two words written in Hebrew that translate to 'Terror Alliance' followed by the letters P and H." Maura explained.

"I don't like the sound of that." Brad said.

"You mean to tell me that two terrorists that have given the government hell in the past, teamed up?!" Jane exclaimed.

"I think this officially slides over to FBI jurisdiction."

"No. Our captain, our case." Jane was very territorial...and stubborn

"Jane the FBI needs to know. This is a potential threat to the nation." Tony tried to convince her.

"And if the terrorists are taking out people in positions of authority, the president could be in danger." Kate said.

Tony turned to his partner. "When did you come up with this theory?" He asked her.

"About an hour ago." She answered.

"Did you think to share it with anyone? Like your partner."

"Well I _was_ going to tell it to the FBI, but thats apparently out of the question." Kate said in a accusatory tone.

They all looked at Jane.

"Fine! We'll call them...tomorrow. I want to get everything that I can out of this case before they take it." Jane gave in.

"No ones taking the case from us. They may be the big dogs, but we're the ticks. The ticks stay on the dogs." Brad said.

Everyone gave him a look of confusion mixed with amusement.

"Never mind that, we have P and H to look for." Tony said.

They all filed out of the Autopsy room, leaving Maura to finish her examination.

UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS

A/N: Thanks for reading and Reviews are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

UnNCIS: Chapter 3

Baltimore, Maryland

BPD Precinct

1744

"So you believe that these terrorists are taking out authority figures?" Brad asked Kate.

"I don't know." She answered. "It was just a random thought."

"I just think its odd that Captain Hill would be a target." Tony said. "How did he get all mixed up in this terrorist business?"

They all contemplated the question silently. Brad grabbed the tablet that controlled the monitor and entered some information.

"I'm searching for terrorists whose last names start with P or H, and have also attacked in the past two years." He notified them.

Within seconds thirteen files popped up. Two of them were of terrorist with a last name starting with P. The remaining eleven were of terrorists with a last name starting with H.

"Okay lets start with the P's." Jane said.

Brad pressed the first file of terrorist J. Peyoto. A picture of a bald Hispanic man, with rough features popped up. In bid red letters, was the word deceased next to the photo.

"Brad, can't you filter out the deceased terrorists?" Tony asked.

"There isn't a way to with this old school database." He answered.

"Ok then, next file." Jane commanded.

Brad clicked on the next file, Nathaniel Pearson. A caucasian male with a nasty scar across the forehead.

"He's also dead." Jane groaned and leaned back in her chair. "That's all of our P's."

"Maybe we should broaden the search." Tony suggested.

"Or maybe the terrorist hacked into the database and erased the files." Kate theorized.

Everyone looked at her as if she were crazy.

"And where did you gets this idea?" Jane asked.

Kate hesitated. "Uh...just a stupid thought."

'Uh-huh' Tony thought. "Um Kate could I speak to you, partner to partner." He asked her.

Kate nodded then got up and walked out the room with Tony and closed to door behind them.

He looked down into her eyes. " I know you're ex Secret Service, but what I don't know is why you feel the need to hide your abilities from everyone else. Its natural for you to assume the worst possibilities. I get it."

She momentarily avoided his gaze, then she stared back fiercely.

"I don't really think that matters." She answered.

"Listen Kate, these are very good theories. They can really help us and the FBI with the case. But not if you keep dismissing them."

She looked down at her shoes.

"You're a great detective and I bet you were an even better Secret Service agent. I don't get why you left. But we definitely need you and your creative mind."

"I was fired because of my creative mind, and my willingness to believe everything that comes across it." Kate stated.

"Wow, I didn't know."

She looked back into his eyes. "And we've only been partners for a couple of hours, how are you able to read me so clearly?"

Tony smiled. "There's just something about you Kate."

Tony punched in the 5-digit code and they both walked back into the room together.

"Hey while you two were chatting it up, me and Brad found our H guy." Jane said proudly.

"Brad and I." Kate corrected.

"God, you're just like her." Jane said.

"Just like who." Maura said as she walked into the room.

Jane rubbed her temples. "Brad pull up the file." She bossed.

Brad tapped on the file. A picture clean shaven Israeli male popped up.

"This is Ari Haswari. He was the only H guy who was a skilled sniper." Brad explained.

"Yea he gave NCIS hell last year. He sniped seven agents and the director, Jenny Shepard." Jane added. "But before they could capture him he fled the states."

"NCIS lost track of him somewhere in the middle east." Brad concluded.

"So um, back to this hacking theory." Jane said to Kate.

"Well... A few years back I had this homicide case, and the culprit was a professional hacker. He removed all of his files from most of the databases, so we called in one of our computer specialists to track down the files. The thing about hackers is, that no matter how good they are they always leave a trail." Kate explained.

"Very interesting. But one question. Where the hell are we gonna find a computer specialist on short notice."

"I have a friend from MIT that may be able to help us. He lives in New York City but he could probably get here in about four hours." Brad said.

"What do we do until then." Tony asked.

"We order in. And I believe it is your turn to pay Tony." Jane said as she tossed him his phone.

Kate turned to Brad. "I didn't know you went to MIT."

"Yep. On scholarship. But it wasn't where I wanted to be." He explained to her.

She nodded.

Brad left the room to call his friend.

UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS

0042

"Aha! I found your trail." Dr. Flo Daniels said.

Dr. Flo Daniels was a friendly, short, light-skinned man with curly brown hair. He and Brad had both joined MIT at the same time and instantly became friends. Flo was very immersed in his studies. He had wished to become a computer programer, but had a talent for hacking that had gotten him in trouble before. Meanwhile, Brad was distracted. He had a natural talent in technology and was offered a scholarship. He accepted the scholarship because both of his parents went to MIT, and he was expected to go too. But his heart was elsewhere. He always had his head in a crime novel, and he always solved the crime before the end of the book. He admired the police force and wanted so badly to be part of it.

Before the end of his junior year, he dropped out of MIT and joined the Baltimore police academy. He finished 3rd out of his class and worked his way up to detective.

Now he's a part of the most successful team of detectives at BPD. And his talent for technology often helps in some cases. But hacking, or at least following a hacker was beyond his abilities. So, he called Flo Daniels. And Flo jumped into his car and drove to Maryland.

When he arrived, he set up his equipment and went straight to work. And in about a hour and a half later, he found what they were looking for.

"This man is smart." Flo noted. "He managed to move the files through 59 locations to a secret folder. Each location has a 16-digit code. It wasn't easy, but I was able to breakthrough."

"Did you find out who our P guy is?" Jane said impatiently. She had been pacing around for the last hour, mostly out of boredom.

Flo transferred the file of Christopher Pelant to the large monitor. A picture of a caucasian male with a massive scar across the left side of his face. One eye was brown and the other was white.

"Yeesh, thats one hell of a scar." Tony said, visibly creeped out.

"I found something else." Flo said. "This file disappeared 3 minutes before your captain was shot."

"Pelant is definitely our guy." Kate stated. Then she let out a yawn.

Tony pulled out his phone and checked the time. "Alright, its almost 0100, I say we turn in."Everyone agreed. He turned to his partner. "Kate do you have a place to stay?" He asked.

"I'm staying in hotel until my apartment is ready." She answered.

"You can stay in my guest house." Maura offered.

"Thank you, but I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense, I meant what I said before. And it would be fun to have some company." Maura refused to take no for an answer.

"Well I can't argue with that." Kate gave in.

UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS

A/N: Thank you for reading I will be back next week.


	4. Chapter 4

UnNCIS: Chapter 4

A/N: I'm back with the next three chapters. Thanks for the reviews and follows. McGee is coming up soon, probably next week. I hope you enjoy these next chapers.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, Rizzoli & Isles, Bones, or any other shows/characters I have used.

UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS

Washington D.C.

Scuito- Hodgins Household

Sunday

933

Abby woke up to the sound of their 4 month old Jack Jr.(JJ) wailing. 'What is it now' Abby thought. She was about to roll over to wake her sleeping husband, Jack, but she remembered that her three year old Kelly had wedged between them sometime during the night because of nightmares. She kissed both Jack and Kelly on their foreheads and went to go tend to her baby.

When she entered the nursery she picked up her baby and headed toward the kitchen. She knew exactly which cry that was.

She prepared a warm bottle of breastmilk and fed it to JJ. She stared at the kitchen, thinking about what she could make her family for breakfast.

'Hmm Jack usually does this.' She decided to wait for her husband come down, and went to the living room to watch TV.

A few minutes later, a very exhausted Jack and and a very happy Kelly came down the stairs.

The on Friday they put away a murderer who killed 5 random children that belonged to law enforcement officers. In addition to the long hours he did that week and JJ's wailing at odd hours, his daughter recently started having nightmares. She would run into their bedroom crying and the would spend the next hour calming her down until she went back to sleep. In their bed.

But, he didn't let his exhaustion from stopping his usual routine. So he kissed his wife and headed toward the kitchen to start breakfast.

Today, they didn't have to be at the Jeffersonian until 11:00 and they knew what their workday would entail, paperwork.

However, things didn't necessarily go as planned.

At 955 just as they were sitting down for breakfast Hodgins' phone rang. It was Dr. 'Bones' Brennan.

"Hello" Jack answered.

 _"Dr Hodgins, we have a skeleton encased in cement, that was found about 5 miles north of Greenbelt Park. Please report to the lab"_

 _"_ We'll be there ASAP." He hung up the phone and turned to his wife. "They found a body."

Abby groaned. 'There goes our Sunday.'

They called their 24/7 babysitter and took showers. They put on their usual clothes, waited for the babysitter, kissed their kids goodbye and left for the Jeffersonian.

UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS

Jeffersonian institute

Dr. Brennan did not wait for Dr. Hodgins and Scuito to arrive at the lab. Dr. "Ducky" Mallard and FBI agent Booth were already there helping her free the Bones. Actually Ducky was helping, Agent Booth was pacing back and forth.

She was currently studying the recently freed mandibular teeth. The 2nd Bicuspid had a metal crown on it. She put is under the camera, took a picture of the crown and searched the dental records database using the serial number.

A few minutes later she found a match. She called Agent Booth over.

"Booth, I found out the victim's identity." Brennan reported. "These bones belong to Yannis Shapiro.

"Yannis Shapiro" He said quietly as he looked at the screen. "Wait, a minute."

He typed 'Yannis Shapiro into the criminal database. A picture of Ari Haswari popped up. "Yep I remember hearing about this bastard. He murdered the director of NCIS, Samantha Ryan."

"The SOB had the nerve to go in for a root canal before sniping a woman."

"Well Seeley, even the toughest of terrorist couldn't survive a mere toothache." Ducky appeared right behind him.

Booth jumped from being startled. "Uh right. I'll contact NCIS then..," he looked at the screen, "then Mossad."

Booth left the platform and the building just as Jack and Abby arrived.

"Wow, so this is our cement guy, huh?" She said as she pulled on her lab coat.

"It is indeed." Ducky answered.

Abby and Hodgins put on gloves and started to study the dirt and leaves on the cement.

"Dr. Mallard, could you come take a look at this mandible?" Brennan asked.

"Of course Temperance." Ducky walked over to where Brennan was standing with the mandible in her hands.

" I noticed something about the crowned bicuspid." She wiggled the metal crown and it popped off. "Crowns are usually made to fit the tooth perfectly. This one seems to be too big."

"The decaying of the tooth." Ducky noticed. "The tooth usually begins to decay after the nerve is removed, this here is a perfectly intact yellow tooth."

"It says on the record that the root canal was performed 7 month ago, the tooth should be brown or black by now."

"Uhh, Dr. Brennan." A lab tech called. "We freed the femur."

Dr. Brennan walked over to the table and picked up the freed femur. After about two minutes she came to a realization.

"These bones are fake."

UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS

Dr. Brennan's Office

1039

 _"What do you mean the Bones are fake?!"_ Booth exclaimed through the phone.

"It means exactly what I said." Dr. Brennan explained. "The bones that we freed were made out of synthetic materials. The femur was very fragile."

 _"So you are telling me that I spent the last hour on the phone with Mossad and NCIS about bones that are synthetic?"_

"That is exactly what I am telling you. Do you need to see a doctor Booth, your hearing does not seem to be working properly?" Brennan asked genuinely concerned.

 _"No Bones i'm fine. I guess i'll just call Mossad back and tell them it was a false alarm."_

"No! Ari Haswari is trying to hide from the government. Mossad and NCIS could held us track them down."

 _"You know what? I think this is the work of someone we know very well."_

"You mean..."

" _Christopher Pelant. I'll be right over._ " Booth hung up.

Dr. Brennan hung up her cellphone and turned toward the other scientists.

"Booth thinks this is Pelant's doing."

"What?!" Hodgin's exclaimed.

"I said-."

"We know what you said Dr. Brennan." Explained Abby.

Dr. Brennan looked confused.

"What I don't understand why he would fake another terrorists death." Abby said as she paced back and forth. "Unless..." She trailed off.

"What're you getting at Abs?" Hodgins asked.

"This must be the biggest alliance of the century."

UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are always welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

UnNCIS: Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, Rizzoli & Isles, Bones, or any other shows/characters I have used.

UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS

Washington D.C.

Jeffersonian institute

1034

"You think Pelant and Haswari have made a partnership?" Dr. Brennan said in disbelief.

"Think about it. Pelant and Haswari have given NCIS and the FBI hell in the past year. If they team up they could increase their chances of taking them both down." Abby explained.

'Sometimes I wonder if I married a criminal mastermind' Hodgins thought to himself.

Booth arrived into Dr. Brennan's office a few seconds later.

"Hey are you guys alright." He asked.

"We're all fine Booth. Pelant hasn't attacked yet." Dr. Brennan answered.

"He's not going to. At least not yet."

Abby said.

The group turned and faced her, ready for another one if her wacky theories.

"Well it said in the database that Haswari was a sniper. He sniped the former leader of the NCIS Major Case Response Team." Abby started. "And our Pelant is known for sending a message right before he makes his move. Maybe on a bullet or the vertebrae like last time."

"Snipers usually shoot their victims in the head, and we haven't freed the entire skull yet." Hodgins theorized.

"You think Haswari shot a fake skull?" Booth asked in disbelief.

Hodgins nodded vehemently.

"But we can't remove anymore of the cement not without damaging the synthetic bones." Dr. Brennan stated.

Just after that Booth's phone rang. As he went to answer it he briefly wondered if it was Pelant.

"Hello."

 _"This is homicide detective Brad Pitt from Baltimore Police Department."_

"Could ya hold a sec." Booth put his hand over the speaker. "You guys are not gonna believe this guy's name."

"No way. What is it?" Abby asked.

"Booth, the phone." Hodgins said ignoring his wife's antics.

"Right." Booth took his hand off the speaker. "Okay i'm back."

" _Our captain was murdered by a sniper yesterday and we found a strange message on the bullet."_

"Uh-huh."

 _"You may want to sit down for the nex-."_

 _"_ Just tell me." Booth interrupted.

There was a pause. _"There were the words 'terror alliance' written in arabic followed by the letters 'P' and 'H'. We believe that this is the work of Ari Haswari and Christopher Pelant."_

Booth put his hand over the speaker again. "The attacks have started."

He took his hand off the speaker. "Okay listen Pitt, I need you to get the evidence down here as soon as possible."

 _"Wait we're not going to give up this case. He was our captain."_

 _"_ Look _,_ i'm not going to argue with you over jurisdiction. I have two terrorists on my hands."

 _"Agent Booth, our team is made up of some of Baltimore's finest. We just want to bring justice to our captain. What's a little more help anyway?"_

Booth paused for a moment, to weigh the benefits against the risks.

"Alright fine." He looked at his watch. "I need you to get all the evidence, and your little team here before 1700, understood?"

 _"Yes sir."_

Booth hung up. "The captain of Baltimore homicide was sniped by most likely Ari, and the bullet had some strange markings on it."

"What do you mean by strange Booth?" Dr. Brennan asked.

"They found two words written in Hebrew, 'terrorist' and 'alliance' followed by two letters, P and H."

"Well Abby was definitely right." Jack mumbled. Abby smiled at him.

"Last thing, they want to help with the case."

"They have the first link to the case." Abby started. "We can't necessarily prove that Pelant synthesized Ari's Bones, let alone had the intent to, without the bullet. And I'm sure they cold help us somehow."

"Yea, I guess." Booth agreed. "Mossad wont be here for another 12 hours, so we will meet up at FBI headquarters at 2300 tonight. I want everyone to be careful. If you leave the jeffersonian, leave as a group with a FBI detail, understood?" He asked.

The group nodded.

"I will be in my office. I have a few more calls to make."

Booth left the building.

UnNCIS • | • Un NCIS • | • UnNCiS

Baltimore PD

1055

"Pack your bags, Agent Booth wants us there by 1700." Brad said to the team as he walked back into the room.

The group was waiting in the murder room. Flo Daniels had left a few hours ago.

"Done." Kate muttered.

"Wait, did he actually say that he wanted _us_ there." Tony asked in disbelief.

"Well it took a little convincing but he agreed to let us help with the case."

"I gotta find a dog sitter for Joe Friday." Jane said as she walked out the room. "See ya."

"How many cars are we taking." Brad asked.

"Two." Kate answered. "Meet here at 1545."

The guys nodded and both Tony and Kate left the room. Leaving Brad to pack the limited evidence.

UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are always welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

UnNCIS: Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, Rizzoli & Isles, Bones, or any other shows/characters I have used.

UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS

Washington D.C.

Starbucks

1111

Gibbs waited at Starbucks for the barista to finish preparing his coffee.

"Ten minutes for a damn black coffee." He griped.

"Mr. Jibbs." The barista called.

'Close enough' Gibbs thought as he took his coffee.

He walked to his car and drove toward NCIS headquarters. After terrorizing people with his terrible driving, he arrived. He took the elevator up to the bull pen where his three MCRT agents were bickering, like usual.

"You deserved it." Said Agent Lexie Grey the only female on the team. "I would have done it too."

"The man punched me in the face." Said Agent Mark Sloan, who was sitting at his desk holding a bag of ice to his red jaw.

"Dude, you slept with his wife." Probationary Agent George O'Malley added.

"What do you know probie? I'm not even sure you lost your v-."

Mark was interrupted by a hard smack to the back of his head.

"Ow." Mark moved the ice from his jaw to the back of his head.

Lexie began walked over to Gibbs desk and handed him some papers.

"The FBI called earlier. They found the bones of Ari Haswari and they want us to consult for the case because of our recent dealings." She started. "But they just called a few minutes ago and said that Ari may still be on the loose."

"Ari." Gibbs said. "I thought you said the bastard was dead."

"It says here in the report that his bones replicated and placed in a cement block in the middle of the woods near Greenbelt Park" George O'Malley read from his report copy.

"Ok, if Ari was gonna stage his death, thats not how I imagined he would do it." Mark said. "He's not that creative."

"Exactly, he must be working with someone else." George added.

Gibbs watched his team work out the case. He's been working at NCIS for six years and 8 months as the MCRT leader. His bosses unfortunate death put him there. He started working straight out of the Marines. Before, when he imagined having his own team, he didn't expect to have three bickering idiots that only work together for the good of the job. But they are a pretty okay team.

The sound of broken glass broke Gibbs from his thoughts.

UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS

"I can't believe you broke the mug I gave you for your birthday." Lexie said to George.

"I can't believe you gave him a mug for his birthday." Mark muttered.

"Well I didn't see you getting him anything."

"Why would I-"

"Hey can we focus people!" Gibbs shouted to get his team's attention.

"Yes Gibbs…uh...sir." Lexie answered nervously.

"These bones were found near Greenbelt Park Right." Gibbs asked his team.

"They were found in the forest adjacent to Greenbelt Park. About 5 miles north of the park territory." George answered.

"Lets go."

"Wait, they have all of the evidence at the Jeffersonian institute." Lexie said.

"I know." Gibbs explained.

The very confused team followed Gibbs into the elevator.

"Okay but I call shotgun."

"Dang it!" Both George and Mark exclaimed.

UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS

1159

They arrived in about half the time it would of taken, because of Gibbs driving. Gibbs parked the car on the side of the road. The team grabbed their cameras from the trunk and awaited Gibbs' orders.

"I hope you guys stretched. We got a five mile hike ahead of us."

The team groaned as they followed Gibbs down the hill that separated the road from the forest floor.

The hike was silent. There was no bickering due to the exhaustion from climbing over logs and weaving through trees. 'The man could go on forever.' Lexie thought about Gibbs and how he kept his brisk pace throughout the hike.

They finally arrived at the scene, a large meadow. The team walked to the middle where there was a rectangular indentation, indicating where the body was found. Lexie bent down where she saw the word 'next' carved into the ground. George took a few pictures of it."

"Wait this was not in the repor-." Lexie's words were interrupted by the splatter of blood in her face.

Mark's body fell to the ground. Blood draining from a wound in his forehead.

"Run!" Gibbs yelled to his team and he and George took off toward the forest.

Unfortunately all Lexie could do was stand up in shock and the sniper claimed her as it's next victim.

UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS

1231

The last thing George O'Malley expected was to witness the murder of his two teammates. Sure, they had only worked together for eight months, but they were like his two annoying step-siblings who teased him all the time. He could still picture Mark's frozen face as he lay on the ground dead. He could hear Lexie's frantic breathing as she tried to comprehend what had just happened before her eyes. They had been lured into a trap. A very well built trap. And they lost two lives.

"O'Malley." Gibbs said, trying to get his agent's attention.

George slowly turned his head from the windshield.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked him.

All George could manage was a small nod before he turned his head back.

'My god, he's just a boy.' Gibbs thought to himself.

"I called the FBI, they should be here in a few minutes." Gibbs told George.

George couldn't seem to concentrate on his bosses words. They were just a fuzzy jumble of sounds. all he could think about was his two dead teammates.

UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update next week. And I promise, McGee is coming up soon. Reviews are always welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

UnNCIS: Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry only two chapters i've been a little busy. Enjoy.

UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS

Near Greenbelt Park

Washington D.C.

1313

It was about 45 minutes before the FBI arrived on the scene along with Abby, Hodgins, and Ducky. Brennan had stayed at the lab claiming that 'she has no place with flesh and muscle.' It was true, however her expertise could still help with the case. And honestly Booth wouldn't even be here if it wasn't Agent Gibbs who called him.

Booth immediately walked over to the car Gibbs was standing near. He momentarily glanced at the boy in the passenger seat who looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

Booth held out a hand for Gibbs to shake. "Good afternoon Agent Gibbs, I am FBI Agent Booth." Gibbs shook his hand briefly. "What exactly happened here. Booth pulled out a notepad and a pen.

"Rule number 3: double check." Gibbs answered disregarding the first part of the rule.

"In the report I faxed you I said that the FBI already collected all the evidence."

"Yet we still found a word carved into the ground that wasn't in your report."

Booth had no idea what he was talking about.

"We called you and your team on this case because of your experience with Haswari. Not so you could question our thoroughness. Maybe we should keep this case in FBI's jurisdiction."

Gibbs stared at him and spoke in a low voice. "I became involved in this case the moment two of my agent died. You're not going to get rid of me so easily."

"Okay but when you're in the FBI's courtyard, you play by my rules." Booth challenged him.

Gibbs stood his ground. "I only play by my own rules."

Booth internally chuckled. 'I could get used to this man.' He thought. Then he looked at the boy in the car again.

Gibbs followed Booth's line of sight. "This is Probationary Agent George O'Malley."

"I need to collect his statement too." Booth said.

"Good luck, the boy hasn't spoke a word to me since we left the scene."

Booth still opened the door and tried talking to him. After about 15 minutes, he gave up.

"If you're done pestering the boy, i'd like to drive him home." Gibbs said.

"Fine by me, but could you come to FBI Headquarters at 2300. That is when Mossad will arrive and we all discuss the details of the case."

Gibbs nodded and got into the car. He rolled down his window to say one last thing. "You may wanna check the perimeter before you go down there. I already made that mistake once."

UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS

Booth took Gibbs' advice before taking the 5 mile journey out there. He had FBI agents posted on the perimeter of the scene looking out for any snipers or suspects.

He saw the two bodies with similar holes in their heads. The woman's face was covered in splattered blood. They had used their badges to figure out there identities. It only took Ducky a few minutes to confirm that what Gibbs told Booth on the phone was true.

The bodies were placed in body bags. Once they were moved, Booth could see the word 'next' carved into the ground like Gibbs said. Several photos were taken on it. Samples of the soil with blood soaked into it were taken, just to confirm that they belong to the bodies. Four men with gurneys took the bodies to their vehicle for transportation to the lab. And after everything was secured at the crime scene, everyone left.

UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS

Jeffersonian

1536

Ducky had completed both autopsies and recovered the bullets. he found two messages on each bullet luckily not in Hebrew.

He brought the bullets onto the platform, where Booth, Abby, and Hodgins were waiting.

"I have found a message on each bullet." Ducky took a picture of each bullet and uploaded them on to the monitor. Booth crowded Ducky at the monitor, staring at the message.

In clear English it said: 'See ya in three weeks' on one, and 'Temperance B. and Maura I.' on the other. Booth quickly left to search for Brennan.

"Who's Maura I." Abby asked.

"Why don't we find out." Jack said. He searched for women named Maura in the DC/Maryland area, and narrowed down the results with the last initial I.

There was only one file left. He clicked on it. "Here we go. Dr. Maura Isles, Medical Examiner at the Baltimore Police Department."

"Hey isn't that where the cop that Booth talked to is from?" Abby asked her husband.

"Yep, and shes coming here with his team this evening." He answered.

"We should track her phone then send someone to intercept her." Hodgins nodded. "And its gonna cost you a-."

"I know." Hodgins said as he left the platform and headed towards the exit.

Minutes later Booth and Brennan walked onto the platform in the middle of an argument.

"Booth I don't want to be put in a safe house." Brennan said.

"Its for your own safety. Pelant is still out there." Booth said concerned.

"He's just going to figure out where I am."

"Not if i'm there with you."

Brennan sighed. "Booth we both know that were better off here than in hiding."

"But still I-."

"Ahem." Booth was interrupted by Abby. "We found out who Maura I. is."

Booth looked around the platform. "Hey where's Hodgins. I thought I told you guys to stay together."

"Oh relax Booth, its just the gas station." Abby said.

'Gas stations could mysteriously blow up.' Booth thought.

"Anyway, Maura I. works at Baltimore PD as the Chief Medical Examiner." Abby started. "And we believe that she is coming to DC along with the other cops tonight."

"So you want me to intercept them." Booth concluded.

Abby nodded. "Yep as soon as I track her phone."

"I don't think I want to leave you squints alone again. But I have the perfect man for the job."

UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews are always welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

UnNCIS: Chapter 8

NCIS Headquarters

Washington D.C.

1544

Gibbs sat at his desk pondering about what happened a few hours ago. He was starring at the empty bullpen. First Lexie's desk to his right. She always had pictures of her family up there. Her sisters, her parents, even her brother-in-law. Now Gibbs would have to call Seattle and tell everyone that she was dead, because of his recklessness.

Then, Gibbs looked at Mark's desk diagonal from his. He only had one picture hanging up. It was a picture of a dark-haired man and him. He was wearing a lab coat, and Mark was dressed up for the cold. Gibbs had suspected that he was Mark's 'partner', but Mark was straight as a pole.

Gibbs looked at the last desk, George's. The kid has always been full of life and happy. He put up with Mark's teasing on a daily basis. But today when he dropped him off at his house, he saw a shell, an empty shell that couldn't be filled again.

Suddenly, Gibbs office phone started ringing, interrupting him from his thoughts.

He answered. "Hello."

"Gibbs report to my office." Its was Director Morrow.

Gibbs hung up the phone and quickly ascended the steps. He opened the directors door, not bothering to knock.

"Gibbs I approved the collaboration with the FBI. However due to recent events, I can't have you there alone." Morrow started.

"What about George, I still have him."

"Do really think the kid wants to come back to a high risk job after what he just saw?" Morrow asked rhetorically. "

'No.' Gibbs answered internally.

"Anyway, I have a new Agent for you. His name is Timothy McGee. He was one of my best agents, but last year he witnessed all of his teammates die, right in front of him, even his boss. I figured you two could relate, and I also need someone neutral to work this case."

"How is he neutral? What if he becomes sympathetic to the case? I can't risk him doing something that will jeopardize our finding of the bastard.

"Well Gibbs, thats not my problem, he's your senior agent control him."

Gibbs nodded.

"He's waiting for you downstairs." Gibbs turned and walked towards the door. "Oh and I forgot to mention, he's a little shy."

UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS

When Gibbs came back to the bullpen he saw a man standing there. He was about 6'1, he had a baby face, and haunted light brown eyes. He kept his face straight, trying his best not to show any emotion.

Gibbs slowly approached the man and held out his hand.

"You must be Agent Timothy McGee."

McGee nodded and reluctantly grasped Gibbs hand to shake.

"Well, as you can see, I don't really have a team right now. We just lost two agents and the other just isn't himself right now. So, tell me a little about yourself."

McGee opened his mouth, like he was about to say something but closed and stayed silent.

"Ok i'll tell you a little about myself." Gibbs started. "I was in the Marines a few years ago, but left because I experienced something similar to what you did."

McGee closed his eyes.

"My squadron was shot at overseas, I lost some good friends. There were only three of us left. But we somehow made it back to the base. I resigned from the Marines because of PTSD, but my father helped me get through it before he passed."

McGee opened his eyes and stared at him in understanding.

"I-I...was a...graduate from MIT. And I...joined NCIS a few years back. We were sent...to Spain to track down a suspect. We had him...but a...bomb came out of...nowhere and..." He trailed off.

"I understand McGee." Gibbs said. "I understand perfectly."

McGee nodded.

"So did you know Lexie, Mark, or George." Gibbs asked changing the subject.

"No, but I thought the director said that only two of them died." McGee said confused.

"Yes he did and he was right, but George is not coming back for along time. Even if we got him some help, he's never going to be the boy he used to be again."

"Sounds...like me."

"Not as long as you're still willing to become the person you were before. And I may not have know you before, but I see some of you breaking through already."

UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS

Baltimore Maryland

BPD Precinct

1550

"Ok Kate and Tony told us to be here at 1545 and they're late." Jane said as she paced back and forth. Jane, Maura, and Brad were waiting outside of BPD for the others.

"And I swear if they show up together, i'm not riding in a car with either of them."

"What do you mean Jane?" Maura asked.

"Oh please they've been flirting with each other since the moment they met. I don't want to ride in a car with two lovebirds."

"I think you're exaggerating."

"Last night with take out. Tony you have something on your face, let me get it for you." She said in a mocking tone. "They've been together for a day and looks like they've been together for years."

"Weren't we like that once." Brad spoke up.

Jane's ears started to turn red. She was thankful that her hair covered them up.

"You know what why don't we separate men and women. It'l give me a chance to get to know Kate." She said in a fake cheery tone.

Maura looked at her friend concerned. She remembered exactly what happened between her and Brad a few years ago.

Then Tony and Kate pulled up in the same car.

"Never mind." Jane said. Then she walked to Brad's car and sat in the passenger seat.

Maura and Brad shared a brief look before walking to the car.

UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS

See you soon. Reviews are always welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

UnNCIS: Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry its only one chapter. I hope you enjoy.

UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS

Washington D.C.

NCIS Headquarters

1629

Gibbs had given McGee the details of the case, then their conversation had reduced into a comfortable silence.

A few minutes later, Gibbs phone rang. He checked the caller ID, and saw that it was agent Booth.

"Hello." He answered.

" _Hey Gibbs, its Booth. We have a potential victim. Her name's Dr. Maura Isles and she's the ME heading down with my Baltimore cops_." Booth started. " _We found her name on one of the bullets we recovered today. One of our forensic scientists, tracked her phone and she's heading for a gas station about 20 minutes away. I am sending you the coordinates. How fast can you be there?"_

"5-10 minutes." Gibbs answered matter-of-factly.

" _Should I be worried? Never mind, just get there."_ Booth hung up.

Gibbs received the coordinates a few seconds later. He grabbed his badge and gun and started walking towards the elevator.

"Come on McGee."

McGee followed Gibbs into the elevator. Gibbs started to fell bad. He was about to scar him with his 'madman' driving.

UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS

Washington D.C.

Gas Station

1633

"Brad, why didn't you fill up the tank before we left?" Jane complained.

"I forgot." He answered simply.

"How, you had two reminders. Driving to your apartment and driving back to the precinct."

"My mind was preoccupied."

"With what?" She asked.

"Something personal."

Her tone softened. "Brad you know you can tell anything."

"Not this." Brad got out of the car to pump gas.

There was brief silence in the car before Maura spoke up. "Hey Jane, i'm going to go stretch my legs do you want to come?"

"Sure Maur."

They both got out of the car and walked over to the store, standing next to the ice bin.

"God, I hope you weren't planning on actually stretching."

Maura chuckled. "No I just want to talk. About you and Brad."

'Shocker.' Jane thought.

"Nothing's been the same. We don't joke around, and the man hasn't said anything about his personal life...well he hasn't said anything to me. All because of those lousy dates we went on." Jane said frustrated.

"They weren't lousy, you two were together for almost two years. Brad was going to..." Maura stopped herself. "Brad was just jealous of that case you worked with Agent Dean."

"I still don't understand why."

"Because every moment you spent with Agent Dean, you weren't spending with him. He loves you Jane and you love him."

Jane looked over at him. "Its been a year."

"Its going to take more than one year for him to get over you."

UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS

A few minutes later Agent Gibbs pulled into the gas station.

"Hey McGee, do you see her?" He asked.

"Yep. She's over there near the ice bin with that other lady."

Gibbs got out of the car and walked over to the two women.

He flashed his badge. "NCIS Agent Gibbs."

"Detective Jane Rizzoli." The brunette introduced herself. "And this is-."

"Dr. Maura Isles." Gibbs interrupted and shook her hand. "I'm here because Dr. Isles is being targeted. I need to escort her to FBI Headquarters."

"Who sent you?" Jane asked.

"FBI Agent Booth." He answered.

"Call him." She demanded.

Gibbs pulled out his phone and started to call Booth but was interrupted.

"Agent Gibbs watch out!" McGee yelled to him.

Gibbs glanced briefly to his right and saw a sniper in the trees. He quickly pushed Maura and Jane to the ground shield ing them with his body. Moments later a bullet bounced off of the ice bin.

Gibbs waited a few more seconds before getting up, to make sure their wasn't another shot coming.

He helped up Jane then Maura.

"Are you okay Dr. Isles." He asked.

"Yes. Just a little startled." She answered softly.

Then Gibbs looked at Jane.

"Yea i'm fine."

Brad jogged over, having witnessed what just happened. "Hey what's going on here?" He asked.

"Some guy tried to snipe Maura." Jane answered.

Gibbs went over to where the bullet was and took out a bag and a glove. He put the bullet in the bag then into his pocket. He noticed that McGee had ran into the woods in search of the retreating suspect.

"Hey!" He called over to Jane, Brad, and Maura. "I need you two to get Dr. Isles straight to the FBI Headquarters no stops. Understood?" He ordered.

"Understood sir." Brad said before they walked over to the car and drove off.

Gibbs jogged after McGee and saw that he had tackled the suspect to the ground and handcuffed him.

They both dragged the dirtbag to the car.

UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS

A/N: I'll try to have a chapter up next week.


	10. Chapter 10

UnNCIS: Chapter 10

Washington D.C.

1652

"What the hell was that?!" Jane shouted angrily as Brad drove the car as fast as he could without speeding. Maura laying down in the backseat per Jane's order.

"Jane you gotta calm down, Maura's fine." Brad reassured as a car switches lanes in front of him. For a second he could have sworn that the car was Agent Gibbs, but he brushed off the thought as it disappeared from his range of vision.

"No no, you're right. My question should be why we haven't put on the sirens." Jane said sarcastically.

He sent her a irritated glare in her direction, but his face instantly softened once he saw the expression of fear on her face. One that she'd only let him see a couple times in the past.

"Hey, she's fine. We're gonna get the Ph brothers and make 'em pay for what they did."

Jane chuckled. "Seriously, you're calling them the 'Fuh' brothers now."

"Its better than saying Pelant and Haswari all the time." Brad smiled briefly. "Do you feel better now?"

Jane sighed. "Yes, I do."

Brad's smile returned. "Good."

In the backseat, Maura held a wide grin. Her friends were finally acting like themselves again.

UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS

Jane, Maura, and Brad finally arrived at FBI Headquarters to see Agent Gibbs waiting for them. His eyes were trained on Maura, a faint sad-haunted expression in them. He broke his gaze when Jane spoke:

"I don't even want to know how you got here before us."

He gave her his famous Gibbs smirk and led them into the building and through security.

"We caught the bastard. McGee's with him the the interview room. Booth gave us the thumbs up to start the interrogation." Gibbs stated.

"By 'us' I hope you mean you and me because there is no way that standing behind that glass."

"I was hoping you'd say that cause I want you and Brad in there."

"Why?" Jane and Brad said in unison.

"I need to ask Dr. Isles some questions, and I figured it would be better if you two were occupied."

UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS

While Jane and Brad prepared for the interrogation. Gibbs led Maura into a conference room. He held out a chair for her, which she accepted, before sitting in the chair beside her, turning to face her.

"You don't have any real questions to ask me, do you?" Maura asked questioning his actual motives.

"Nope." He said squarely. "That's not the reason we're here doctor."

"You can call me Maura."

"Then its Jethro to you."

There was a pause between them. All they did was stare at each other. The expression Gibbs had before was threatening to return.

"Why are we here?" Maura asked.

"I wanna put you up in a safe house." Gibbs prepositioned.

"Why? I'm perfectly fine in a hotel."

"My basement is safer than any hotel you will find around here."

Maura was puzzled. "Why would you want to put me in your basement, what so special about it?" She asked.

"It has me and my gun in it." Gibbs answered. "And just to make things clear, I lost two teammates yesterday to this bastard that thought it was funny to shoot at you. " His voiced dropped to a tone that was almost threatening. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

Gibbs got up and opened the door motioning for Maura to follow him.

"Jethro." 

He turned around facing her.

"I'm going to take your word on that."

UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS

Gibbs joined McGee in the room behind the one-way window as Brad and Jane were about to start. Maura had opted to stay in the conference room with a FBI agent.

Gibbs had noticed the cold look in McGee's eyes as he stared at the suspect. He had become unresponsive and barely acknowledged that Gibbs was there.

'There's something McGee isn't telling me about Spain.' Gibbs concluded.

"Hey McGee." Gibbs said, but he didn't respond.

He tried several times before he was finally able to bring him out of his reverie.

"Hey, you good?"

"I'm fine" McGee said. His voice barely above a whisper.

"Something happen in Spain you wanna talk about?"

"No." McGee answered his voice getting colder. "He's dead and thats all that matters."

"Is the man you're talking about, the one who bombed your team."

McGee didn't answer.

"You never told me how you made it out."

McGee stayed silent, and Gibbs decided to leave it alone for now and focus on the interrogation that was about to start.

Jane and Brad walked into the room and sat down across from the suspect.

"I assume you're choosing to waive your rights." Brad said.

The suspect smirked at him. "Lawyers are not for the dead." He said in a heavy Middle Eastern accent. Then he made a faint biting motion with his jaw.

He fell out of his chair jerking spasmodically, and foaming at the mouth, before he stopped all if a sudden and stopped breathing.

UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS • | • UnNCIS

Thanks for reading ya'll I try to update soon.


End file.
